The Demonic Titan
by DemonShifter
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. The Teen Titans meet a young boy that will change their lives. Rated T for: some violence and language. Please R&R. Possible BBxRaexOC and RobxStarxOC. 4th chapters up. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Jack's here

A\N: this is my first fan fiction, but it most likely won't be my last. I'm starting off with a Teen Titans and Prince of Persia crossover, but instead of the prince being involved like you'd think, nope, instead I'm using the Dahaka from warrior within, but with a twist which you'll find out what it will be in the story. Also I don't own the Teen Titans or Prince of Persia, but I do own my OC.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

* * *

It was an average sunny day in Jump City, well as average as it can get with the Teen Titans living in your neighbourhood, but what they didn't know was that their lives would change forever as he was walking down the streets. 

Chapter I "Jack's here"

He was walking quietly down the street at 12:45 pm, you could easily find him in the crowd of brightly coloured people, for he wore almost entirely black clothes except for his dark grey hooded jacket where he wears the hood up a lot and on his head he wore a black cap, with jet black hair draping over his green eyes that were behind his shades and wore a black cloth over his mouth and some of his nose. He is Jack Knight.

A few people glanced at him with curious looks on their faces.

_'Heh… I guess they have the right to stare at me like that'_ Jack thought _'I mean, its better than having them look at me with fear on their faces instead… if only they knew what I really was, heck… its better if they never know what I really am.' _Jack came to an abrupt stop when his stomach growled and sweat-dropped, _'crap, I forgot I haven't eaten for a while' _thought the hooded character hungrily _'I wonder if there's a place I can steal a bite around here.'_

Jack walked around for 15 minutes until he found what he was looking for; a simple and ordinary pizzeria.

_'On a balcony… well, I have to congratulate the architect for where they put it. It must have a great view of the city.' _Commented Jack as he strode up to the pizzeria casually.

Once he got to the floor the pizza place was on, he took in the scenery, before turning around to the counter and instantly noticed the side door that led into the kitchen. He took one more glance around to make sure no-one was looking in his direction, when he noticed something that shocked him to the bone, the Teen Titans were sitting just a few meters away from where he's standing.

He thought quickly '_damn… why did they have to be here, don't they have anything better to do than just eat pizza. This is only going to make it harder for me to get my food in and out of here quick enough._'

The hooded young man took his hands out of his pockets and vaulted over the counter when no-one was looking, ducking down the second he hit the ground and stayed down for a couple of seconds before dashing through the side door to the kitchen. He took two quick glances around the kitchen until he found what he was looking for; the ovens. As he crept over to them, grabbing a pair of oven mitts on the way, he slowly opened the oven hatch and carefully pulled out the hot, tasty pizza, then closed the hatch back up.

He slowly came out with his stolen pizza and bumped into none other than Robin, the boy wonder himself,

"oh, shit," Jack cursed to himself while he slowly stood, they both were a bit amazed that the hooded thief was as tall as Cyborg was, silence followed afterwards until Robin finally broke it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"These pizzas are great, don't you think so?" Jack answered.

* * *

A\N: I know it's a bit short, but what I had planned to happen next I'm going put it in the next chapter. This chapter just centres on Jack here. Review if you want. 


	2. Enter Azhi

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Prince of Persia, but I do own my OC. This chapter will have a fight between the Titans and OC.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

* * *

Chapter II "Enter Azhi" 

"What do you think your doing?"

"These pizzas are great, don't you think so?" Jack answered.

Jack started to laugh nervously as he took off a slice off the stolen pizza and ate it, his tone suddenly changed when he finished eating and said in a dark voice "but there's something else about these pizzas though… THERE HOT TOO."

Jack yelled the last part as he threw the rest of the hot pizza into the boy wonder's face. He started to run for the stairs when he came to an abrupt stop as he saw who was blocking the doorway, he was the same height as Jack except that most of his body was covered in electronics, it was Cyborg.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Cyborg asked in a satisfied voice.

"Well, I was thinking going down the stairs, but since you've beaten me there I guess I'll just have to go down the fun way." The hooded young man answered with a grin on his face, and called out as he ran for the railing "THIS WAY!"

Jack surprised each and every one of the Teen Titans as he jumped blindly over the rails to the streets below, luckily for Jack's sake he had jumped towards a street light, grabbed hold, turned back to the Titans and merely smirked back at their dumbfounded faces as he slid down the pole till he came to the ground and went into full sprint just as his feet touched the ground.

Jack soon heard Robin call out his famous battle cry. Jack then turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop; something had hit him, not physically but mentally.

"I saw him go around that corner" Robin's voice called from a distance, but Jack didn't care at this point.

"There he is, get… wait why is he just standing there like that?" Cyborg questioned when they all came to a stop behind Jack.

"Help… me…" Jack answered with a quiet and scared voice.

Starfire cautiously floated over to where Jack was standing and asked with her sweet, beautiful calming voice, "what is the wrong?"

She started to slowly pull off his glasses to look into his emerald green eyes, when she gasped in horror, dropped the shades and flew behind Robin, clearly frightened at what she saw.

"Star, why'd you just do that?" Beast boy questioned as he stepped up to look and see what scared her so much. As Beast boy looked into Jack's eyes also, he saw what Starfire had just seen, which chilled him to the bones, the hooded boy's eyes were completely glazed over.

Jack slowly lifted his head to face all of the Titans; something in him just seemed to snap when he suddenly charged at the teens. When Cyborg stepped in front of the rest clearly thinking he could easily handle it. Jack raised his gloved fist behind himself readying his attack, then threw his fist straight at the metallic teen's chest dead centre, then it hit Cyborg as he flew past the other Teen Titans and into the building across the street, he was stronger than he looked.

The Titans were in fear that Jack was not only strong but his body was starting to contort into a massive 10 foot black giant, he was almost completely covered in shadows and had a large pair ram-like horns growing and twisting out of the side of his head, this left Robin deep in thought.

_'If he has power like this why didn't he attack us earlier when I confronted him?'_ Robin was broken out of his train of thought when he heard a scream come from Starfire.

He watched on in horror as the monster start attacking the other Teen Titans with inhuman speed and power, he soon after started throwing as many gadgets as he could at it. The monster saw it coming though and leapt high into the air readying himself for another attack on the Teen Titans, when he noticed a black aura suddenly surrounding him, he was then floating in mid-air before slowly being drifted back to the ground in front of the now collected Teen Titans.

It let out with a deafening voice, to Raven it sounded somewhat demonic.

**"You shall let me go now you pitiful worms!"** The other Titans were taken back at the shear power and authority in his voice all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" Raven asked with her unmistakable monotone voice.

**"If you must know, then I shall tell you who I am. I am Azhi Dahaka, Lord to all demonic creatures great and small and Guardian of the timeline. Now release me at once!"** Azhi answered with his demonic voice. Raven did something that shocked all the Titans, she released Azhi from her hold, and Azhi also seemed surprised at this. Azhi was about to thank her for listening to him, when he just fainted and slowly shifted back to looking like Jack.

* * *

A/N: There's the second chapter for you, this one basically introduces Azhi. In the next chapter Jack has a nightmare of Azhi's memories. Please Review. 


	3. Monsters have nightmares too

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Prince of Persia, but I do own my OC. This chapter will be a memory from Azhi's past.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

* * *

Chapter III "Monsters have nightmares too" 

_Azhi strode through the halls of the massive castle. He came to the throne room to where his beautiful mistress, the Empress of Time was waiting._

_**"Empress, why have you called for me?"** asked Azhi as he knelt in front of his mistress, even kneeling he was still taller than her._

_The Empress replied in a sweet but demanding voice, "an intruder has come to the island and I want you to find out who this intruder is and why he has come here."_

_**"As you wish Empress"** He started for the doors, but stopped short at the doorway. **"Empress… do you think this intruder is the one who is said to be the one who… you know?"** questioned Azhi._

_The Empress called back to her Guardian, "do not threat my dear. If he is the one from the prophecy, then kill him!"_

_**"Yes my Empress."**_

_After several hours of searching Azhi finally found the intruder, he leapt from the ledge he was on landing in front of the intruder only to find he was a mere boy, possibly in his late twenties._

_Azhi remembered the prophecy he saw in the timeline along time ago,_ **'the prophecy said that a young prince will come to the Island of Time, to kill the Empress of Time. If he succeeds it will prevent the creation of the Sands of Time, I must kill him before he has the chance to kill my mistress.'**

_Azhi started to charge at prince, the prince thought out on instincts and dodged the charging beast. He ran with all his might from the massive black clad monster._

_As the prince kept escaping Azhi's grasp, Azhi was becoming increasingly frustrated that the prince was this athletic._

_Azhi called out in rage **"You cannot escape me forever prince, I am Azhi Dahaka and you will die by my hands!"**_

_But the prince couldn't make heads or tails of what Azhi was saying; apparently to him Azhi was speaking backwards. The prince eventually lost Azhi; Azhi finding him again, this seemed to go on forever, until one chase accidentally led the prince into the throne room where he found the Empress hiding out, he attacked her with bloodlust rage and Azhi then came through the door in full intent on stopping the prince, but was too late. The prince had thrust his blade through the Empress' chest and through her heart, Azhi watched in horror as his mistress was killed before his eyes, he charged at the prince one last time, he managed to catch the prince by surprise, grabbed him and threw with all of his demonic might into a wall completly destroing it._

_Azhi stared down at the crumpled form of the once intruding prince, that was breathing with severe difficulty, Azhi slowly raised his hand above his head, breathing heavily and his eyes full of a mixture of emotions such as; anger, hatred, sadness and now loneliness. His hand came down like a guillotine slicing off the head of the murderous prince, then ripped the rest of his body apart limb from limb in a matter of seconds._

_Azhi stood over the bloodly pile with blood drenched hands, breathing heavily he let out a deafing roar that the entire island would hear it._

Then Jack awoke suddenly from his nightmare to find he was in a room he's never seen or been in before, _'where am I? And who brought me here?'­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

He was broke out of his train of thought when someone stepped through the door, it was Starfire. "Friends, he has awoken." She called as her fellow Titans walked into the room, "please friend, tell us, who you are?" Starfire asked with her sweet and kind voice.

* * *

A/N: I changed the storyline of Prince of Persia 2 to fit in with my character, you should be able to understand it and yes, I have it that Azhi loved the Empress. It's a bit messed up, I know but go with it. Please Review. 


	4. Jack's past

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Prince of Persia, but I do own my OC. This chapter will have Jack tells the Titans about his past.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking**__**'**_

* * *

Chapter IV "Jack's past" 

"Friends, he has awoken." Starfire called as her fellow Titans entered the room, "please friend, tell us, who you are?" Starfire asked with her sweet and kind voice.

"Huh… what… oh… I'm Jack Knight." Answered Jack as he got out the bed he was in, "am I in the Titans Tower?"

"Yeah, we brought you here when you fainted after the fight." Beast boy told him.

"I'm sorry… he was just trying to protect me," explained Jack.

"Do not be sorry friend, wait… excuse me but did you say he?" Said Starfire.

"huh… oh, well… yeah, umm. Azhi, I'm sure he told you who he was, right?" Jack said uncomfortably.

"What are you saying? Azhi is an entirely different person?" Robin Questioned, "how can that be even possible?"

"I'm pretty sure it'll help if I told who I really was,"

"yeah, I think that'll best" said Cyborg from the back of the room.

"Where should I begin, I know. My name is Jack Knight; I've been travelling around the world for awhile now. I'm 17, I'm also an orphan but I don't really care that much." Jack explained to the Teen Titans, "I lost my parents when I was a baby, but the strange thing is I wasn't taken to an orphanage till I was 5 years old though."

"How is that even possible? Do you think someone took you in? But then again why would they give you up when you were 5?" Wondered Cyborg.

"I'm not sure, but I have this tape. It's to do with both my parent's death and how I got to the orphanage at such a young age." He said as he pulled out a tape and handed it to Cyborg, "go ahead and play it now if you want, I can't make much sense of what happens though, and I've had it for over 5 years now."

Cyborg inserted the tape into a video player; it was a video recording from a news crew.

"This is Tom Johnson, reporting from Metropolis Hospital, we are about to witness something amazing happen; Prince William II may become a father." A man with slick hair and suit, "yes, today Prince William is a father to a healthy baby boy. Hey, Mister William how good is it to finally be a father?"

"Well, Tom it's really great," replied Prince William.

"So, William what are you going to name him?"

"I think going to call him… Jack Knight." The Titans stop the video when their jaws almost hit the floor when they heard who the Prince's newborn son was called.

"Are you telling us that you're the son of the late great Prince William Knight II?" Gapped Beast boy.

"Well… yeah, sort of," replied Jack, "Wait till you see what happens next."

He started the tape again; a few minutes passed by before the room started to shake. A man in a poorly made mask came bustling passed the screen screaming for his life as none other than Azhi Dahaka came striding passed the screen.

The Titans jaws dropped again, "how is that possible? I thought Jack was Azhi. Jack, explain this!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well… you see me and Azhi weren't merged at that point in time." Replied Jack, the Titans were dumbfounded.

"What do you mean weren't merged at that point in time?" Raven asked.

Robin stepped forward, "are you telling us you and Azhi aren't one person."

"Sorry, nope." Jack went into explanation of what happened next, and as each detail came out of his mouth, it happened on the tape. After 5 minutes or so of explanation, everyone turned back to the recording, where the hallways in the tape were busted and torn down with Azhi standing in the middle and a mangled body of the once running criminal with blood covered hands.

Azhi slowly started to turn for the exit when he heard a muffled crying coming from a pile of dead bodies; he walked over to the pile and tossed one of the dead bodies aside to find a newborn child crying.

Azhi may have the look and feel of a monster, but he still had a heart. **"Leaving a young one of such potential with no future would be against my honorable nature"** Azhi said softly with a dark but kind-hearted voice.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. 


End file.
